


2 Families + 2 Babysitters = Insanity!

by DaniShine178



Series: Little Idols AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Caregiver Jeongin, Caregiver Jisung, Caregiver Minho, Chapter One explains the universe, Diapers, Hyunjin and Seungmin are babysitters, Little Chan, Little Space, M/M, Neutral Hyunjin, Neutral Minho, Neutral Seungmin, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, Plushies, Scenting, Stuffed Toys, alternate universe - littles are known, babyspace, caregiver felix, little changbin, littlespace, no beta we die like men!, not a/b/o, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: Felix and Jeongin are the proud Caregivers of Chris. Jisung and Minho are the Caregivers of Changbin. Hyunjin and Seungmin are close friends of the two families, who babysit the Littles often. Even if they don't live together, fun, heartwarming, or just crazy moments tend to happen with this group of nine.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Little Idols AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419208
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	1. AU Information

**Author's Note:**

> So...I know I already have so many things going on, but what's one more fanfiction? It's not like I don't have enough on my plate already...Someone stop me.
> 
> So, this is all the information on the universe this story, as well as any other stories I make for this AU, that you lovely people need to know. I tried to keep this brief, but I wanted to make sure everything was clear.

In this universe, people fall into one of three categories. Caregivers, Neutrals, and Littles. Everyone will present as one of these three categories, and each category has a distinct scent. While not like a/b/o dynamics, these scents do play a purpose. A Caregiver's scent can be used to soothe a distressed Little, or even a distressed Neutral. Littles use their scents to get attention from a Caregiver, typically when they're upset. Neutrals can use their scents for either distress or soothing, but they primarily exist to let other Neutrals know that they are there. The three categories typically have the following characteristics.

Neutrals- Neutrals are what we would consider normal people. They do not require to take care of someone or be taken care of. Unlike Caregivers and Littles, who can present too early or too late, Neutrals have generally presented on time at sixteen. However, there have been a few cases where a Neutral has presented later than sixteen. Neutral scents often include things like pinewood, paprika, and various other spices or neutral cologne-type scents.

Caregivers- Caregivers want to take care of people. Whether that be a Little, a child, or even a Neutral, Caregivers have a drive to take care of people. If a Caregiver has claimed a Little and the Little is out of their headspace for a while (typically two weeks, but it can vary), then the Caregiver will begin to get irritable until they can take care of someone. Caregivers will often present on time, but they are the most likely to present early. This is often because the Caregiver will be near a distressed Little, and their hormones will kick into gear to comfort the Little. Caregiver scents often include things like lavender, mint, rose, and various other flower or "soothing" scents.

Littles- Littles are the exact opposite of Caregivers. They want to be taken care of; and depending on their headspace age, they may need to be taken care of. Littles have headspace ages, which determine how young they act and the level of attention they might need from a Caregiver. The headspace ages are ranges (Infant to 2, 3-5, etc.), but some Littles will fall into one specific age. Not only this, but some Littles might lose control of bodily functions while in their headspace. Some Littles are in their headspace 24/7, some are in it a few times a week, and others only require slipping once a month or so. However, if a Little purposefully suppresses their headspace, then that can negatively affect the Little's physical and mental health. Littles, similar to Caregivers, often present at sixteen, but are more susceptible to presenting either earlier or later. This can be due to a variety of reasons. Little scents often include very sweet things such as chocolate, strawberry shortcake, apple pie, etc.

A Little is claimed by a Caregiver when either the Caregiver or Little nips at the scent gland on the other, combining their two scents together. This will let other Caregivers and Littles know that the two have been claimed. It is possible for a Little or a Caregiver to be claimed by more than one person, and it's also very possible for a Little to be claimed by a Neutral. However, this doesn't happen too often.


	2. How to Help Your Strong Little Feel Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix realizes on move-in day that Chris is stronger than expected, and maybe his Little might need a bit of help feeling smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for Little Bang Chan and Little Changbin! So, I hope you all enjoy this new slice of fluff.

Felix let out a small sigh of relief as he set the two large boxes down on the floor. He was so grateful that after so long, he, Jeongin, and their little Chris were moving out of their small apartment and into a house right next door to their good friends. The couple wasn’t even moving their belongings alone. Their friends Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho were helping as well. It was amazing, and Felix could not be happier about everything.

However, Felix was not built for lifting heavy objects. While he could definitely carry two light boxes or one heavy box at a time, two large boxes were too much for the Caregiver.

“Bubba otay?” Chris inquired. Felix spun around to see the Little standing behind him, sucking on his pastel purple pacifier. What shocked Felix the most was that his little was holding two boxes roughly the same size as the ones Felix had just been carrying.

“Chrissie, baby, set those boxes down,” Felix ordered, his voice soft and calm. “Those are heavy, baby.”

Chris complied with the request, setting the boxes down, but he looked confused. “No’ ‘eavy, Bubba.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Is it really not heavy for you, baby?” Chris nodded. “Well, how about you go up to your new room while Appa, your uncles, and I bring everything in?” While the furniture from their living room, as well as various appliances and such, required moving, Felix and Jeongin had gone ahead and decorated and furnished the bedrooms as they didn’t have much furniture to move into the rooms from their apartment anyways.

Chris let out a small squeal before nodding and wrapping Felix in a tight hug, briefly lifting the Caregiver off the ground. “Otay, Bubba!” As soon as the Caregiver had been set back down on the ground, Chris quickly toddled off to his nursery just as Jeongin entered the house with boxes of his own.

“Be careful, Chrissie,” Jeongin warned, keeping a watchful eye on the Little as he climbed up the stairs. The younger Caregiver set his boxes down before walking over to Felix, who had appeared to be deep in thought. “Lix hyung, everything alright?”

Felix perked up, pulling himself out of his thoughts. “Oh, yeah, everything’s alright, Innie.” He flashed his boyfriend a smile in an attempt to convince Jeongin. When the younger raised an eyebrow, though, Felix knew it didn’t work. The older Caregiver glanced at the boxes Chris had brought in. “How was he able to carry them?” Jeongin looked over at where Felix’s gaze lied.

“You mean Chrissie?” Jeongin inquired.

Felix rolled his eyes. “No, I mean Jisung.” He sighed. “Yes, I mean Chris. How is my little stronger than me?”

“Because life’s unfair,” Jisung chimed in. He and Minho entered the house carrying the couple’s television stand. Hyunjin and Seungmin were right behind them, Changbin secure in Hyunjin’s arms. The couple entered the living room and placed the stand down.

“Why is life unfair?” Hyunjin inquired, setting Changbin down on the couch in the living room.

Jeongin pressed a kiss against Felix’s slightly pouty lips before looking back at Hyunjin. “Lix hyung realized that Chris is stronger than him.”

Jisung chuckled, stepping over to the couch to sit next to Changbin. “And I was about to tell Lix that Binnie’s stronger than me.” He pulled Changbin onto his lap, earning a delighted squeal from the Little. The combined scents of cheesecake, apple, and eucalyptus filled the room as Jisung began to tickle Changbin’s sides. “Aren’t you a strong baby, Binnie? Aren’t you Daddy and Mommy’s strong baby?”

Felix chuckled at the interaction before letting out another sigh. “It’s not that I think it’s a bad thing or anything. It’s just…It feels like I should be the strong one.”

“A lot of Littles wind up doing bodybuilding or some form of muscle-building exercise as a way to combat any bullying they might be experiencing because of their status,” Seungmin stated. He smiled over at Changbin, who was still being mercilessly tickled by Jisung. “It’s not unnatural for some Littles to be just as strong as their caregivers, if not stronger, only because they were forced to protect themselves.” Felix nodded, accepting the answer.

Later that night, Felix was resting in his and Jeongin’s bed, thinking back on the events earlier today. What Seungmin had said stood out to him. Felix had met Chris when he had moved to South Korea, and the older boy already had his current physique when they had met. Chris had moved to South Korea when he started college, and he only talked about his family when he discussed Australia. Felix would never pressure his little boy into discussing something that made him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help but dwindle on it.

“Everything alright, hyung?” Jeongin asked, sliding into bed with his boyfriend.

“Do you think Chris was bullied in high school?” Felix questioned.

Jeongin sighed. “From the few things he’s told us, I wouldn’t be shocked if he was.” He propped himself onto his elbow before looking down at Felix. “Something tells me that’s not all that’s on your mind.”

“Chris’s little age can get as low as Binnie’s highest age, and yet he’s always stayed at just a little bit under three,” Felix explained. “I want him to be comfortable with us. Even if he has a bigger stature than us, he’s still our babies.”

“Well…” Jeongin sat in thought for a moment before continuing. “Maybe we could do things that help make Chrissie feel small.” Felix pondered the idea before nodding. Jeongin cracked a smile. Felix loved seeing his boyfriend's smile. Even if it lacked the metal from when they first met, it was still a lovely sight to see. “You can think about that more tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to only focus on me and our new house.” Felix smiled at Jeongin before pressing a kiss against his lips.

The next morning, Felix was prepping breakfast while Jeongin woke up Chris. When the two made their way into the dining room, Felix flashed them a smile from the kitchen. “Good morning, babies.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Good morning, babe."

“Morning, Bubba,” Chris greeted.

“How was your first night in your new nursery?” Felix inquired, mixing the ingredients in the bowl before him to make pancakes.

Chris shrugged. "Was otay."

A frown crossed Jeongin's face as he helped the Little into his highchair. “Did you like your new room?” Chris was silent for a moment before nodding. Jeongin raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure, baby?”

“Big,” Chris muttered. “Wanted Bubba and Appa.”

The two Caregivers shared a concerned look before Felix asked, “Why didn’t you call for us, baby?”

“Didn’t wanna both…botew…” A pout adorned Chris’s face as he was unable to think of the word.

“You didn’t want to bother us?” Jeongin inquired. Chris nodded, his pout deepening. If Felix wasn’t so sad to hear his little kangaroo was afraid of bothering him and Jeongin, he’d coo at how adorable Chris looked right now.

“Aw, baby, you wouldn’t have bothered us,” Felix insisted. “Appa and I would’ve loved to have you with us.” He glanced over at Jeongin, who smiled and nodded.

The younger Caregiver brought the Little into a hug as best as he could. “You shouldn't be afraid to come to us for anything.” When Chris remained silent and unmoving, Felix frowned. He walked into the dining room and tapped Jeongin’s shoulder. “Could you work on breakfast?” Jeongin nodded, going to take over Felix’s work.

Felix smiled at Chris before removing the tray from the highchair and shakily lifting his little from it. Chris stared at his caregiver with wide eyes as Felix sat down at the dining table. “Chrissie, baby, you know you’re Bubba and Appa’s kangaroo, right?” Felix inquired. Chris gave a small nod. “Well…do you ever think about being our baby kangaroo?” Chris’s eyes widened again, tears filling them. “Oh no, baby, don’t cry. Bubba just wants you to be happy.”

“I’m too big,” Chris whimpered, pulling out of his headspace. “I know I am.”

“That doesn’t matter, baby,” Felix argued. “You’re still our little kangaroo, no matter how old or young you regress to.” Tears continued to stream down Chris’s face. “Innie and I were talking about it last night, and what if we started doing things that help you feel small?”

Chris sniffled. “Like what?”

“Well…” Felix began to think of various ideas that could help the Little. “What if we stop having you carry anything that isn’t a toy, a bottle, or a blanket? No more heavy boxes for you.” Chris let out a little giggle at that. “And would it help if Innie and I started carrying you around a bit more and doing more things for you?”

Chris nodded. “I… I’d really like that.”

Another idea struck Felix, but he wasn’t entirely certain on it. However, considering that it could help Chris regress younger, it wouldn’t hurt to bring it up. “Do you want to try using the diapers we bought for you?”

Chris remained silent for a moment. “Do you think I should?”

“What I think doesn’t matter, Chrissie,” Felix argued. “All that matters is that you’re happy and healthy, baby.”

Chris was silent for a moment before nodding. “I’d like that.” Felix gave his little a small smile.

Even if it was only a start, it was still a step in the right direction to helping his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	3. Our Little Munchlax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical morning when Minho is busy with work and Jisung has his daily breakfast with the 00-liners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any suggestions for what you'd like to see with this story, feel free to leave them in the comments.

Jisung awoke to the sound of Changbin wailing his lungs out. The Caregiver glanced over at Minho’s side of the bed, not surprised to see it was already empty. The young Neutral worked as a choreographer at a nearby company, and the group he often worked with was having a comeback soon. This meant that he had to deal with Minho leaving and arriving back home at weird times. It was now day twelve of this, and Jisung was already missing his boyfriend. Nonetheless, Jisung would be fine.

The Caregiver rolled out of bed and made his way to Changbin’s nursery, where the Little was sitting. Upon seeing Jisung, his wails died down. However, his tears didn’t stop. “Da!” Changbin cried, holding his arms out to be carried.

Jisung cracked a smile, releasing his soft scent of apples into the air as he approached the crib. There were undertones of Changbin's cheesecake scent and Minho's eucalyptus, but Jisung's apple remained prominent at the moment.

“What’s wrong, Binnie?” Jisung cooed, lowering the bars. He lifted Changbin out of the crib and cuddled him close. “Does Daddy’s Munchlax need a change?” He gave the front of Changbin’s diaper a quick squeeze, getting an answer. “It looks like he does.” Changbin let out a small whine, hiding his face in the crook of Jisung’s shoulder. “Aw, baby, don’t be upset. Daddy’s going to change you super quick.”

“Ma,” Changbin whined.

Jisung let out a sad sigh. “I’m sorry, baby. Mommy’s at work. We can visit him later, though.” Changbin whimpered, only really understanding that Mommy wasn’t there. The Little began to sob again, albeit far more quietly this time. “Aw, Binnie, don’t cry, baby.” Jisung continued to release his scent as he laid his baby down on the changing table in the nursery and undid the Little’s onesie.

Changbin attempted to roll off the changing table, but Jisung was quick to catch him. “Looks like I’ve got a wiggle-worm for a baby this morning.” Jisung gave Changbin’s sides a light tickle, earning a small squeal from the Little. Jisung cracked a smile. “There’s that cute little smile.”

“Da!” Binnie squealed. Jisung chuckled before making quick work to change his baby’s diaper. Changbin squirmed around a bit at the cold air and the wipes Jisung used to clean him, but his tears had died down significantly.

“Now, what does my little Munchlax want to wear?” Jisung asked as he taped up the clean diaper around Changbin’s waist. “It’s a little chilly today, and we want to see Mommy at work.” The Caregiver stepped over to the closet before deciding on a baby blue shirt with a white Peter Pan collar and a pair of jean overalls. “How about this?” When Changbin responded by letting out a small giggle, Jisung smiled. “I guess this is it then.”

After changing Changbin into the outfit, Jisung carried Changbin to his bedroom before setting him down on the bed with his stuffed Munchlax, Gyu. He then turned on the television kept in his and Minho’s room, changing the channel to a kids’ channel. “Alright, Binnie, Daddy needs to clean himself up and get dressed, and then we’ll get breakfast.” Jisung then stepped into the bathroom connected to his room, leaving the door open to keep an eye on Changbin.

Once that had been done, the two made their way downstairs to the kitchen, where a box of donuts and a note waited on the dining table. Jisung picked up the note, giving Changbin a small bounce. “Went ahead and bought you both breakfast,” Minho had written. “Love you both.”

Jisung cracked a smile upon reading the note before setting it back down on the table. The Caregiver stepped into the spacious kitchen their house had (The couple had purposefully chosen a house with a large kitchen since they wanted to make sure Changbin wouldn’t run into anything that could hurt him too quickly).

The Caregiver was in the process of making when he heard a knock on the door. Jisung raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off and walked to the door. Changbin was secure in his arms as opened it, revealing Hyunjin and Seungmin. “Good morning, Jisung,” the couple greeted.

Jisung rolled his eyes, stepping out of the way to allow the men to enter the house. “I still don’t get why you come over every morning.”

“Because now that I’m next door, we’re having 2000-liner breakfasts,” Felix argued, entering the house with Chris in his arms.

A bright smile overtook Jisung’s lips. “Well, Minho bought donuts this morning before he went to work, so feel free to eat those! I was about to make Binnie a bottle.”

Chris perked up before staring at Felix with wide innocent eyes. “Baba, p’ease?”

Felix glanced over at Jisung, who just nodded. Felix turned his attention back to Chris. “You can have a bottle, sweetie.”

While Felix prepped the bottle for his little, Jisung, Changbin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin settled into the dining room. Changbin was secure in Jisung’s arms, even though his highchair stood right next to Jisung’s chair. “Why don’t you just put him in the chair, Sung?”

“Binnie can be a clingy baby sometimes,” Jisung responded, gently tickling Changbin’s sides. The Little giggled and squirmed at the attention. “And since he woke up this morning wanting his mommy, I’d rather not tempt a tantrum.”

"Choco, p'ease?" Chris requested, his voice small.

Jisung smiled. “Here you go, Chrissie.” He opened the box and handed the first chocolate donut that he saw to the Little. Chris smiled before taking a big bite, getting chocolate all over his mouth. Hyunjin and Seungmin chuckled.

“Chrissie, you look like a chocolate monster,” Seungmin teased. Chris giggled, taking another bite of the donut and spreading more chocolate across his face.

“Lix, you might want to get some napkins too,” Jisung stated.

Felix chuckled, entering the room. He sat down, Chris settled on his lap, before wiping off his mouth. The Little whined. “Bubba!"

“Don’t be like that,” Felix reprimanded. “Bubba’s just wanting to make sure you don’t get chocolate everywhere.” Chris pouted, but he stopped his whining.

The group of friends spent the rest of their breakfast in peace, talking amongst one another while the Littles ate their donuts and sipped down their milk in place.

Once they were done, Jisung and Felix set Chris and Changbin down in a gated-off corner in the living room. The Caregivers and Neutrals moved to the living room couch to talk.

Changbin held Gyu, his stuffed Munchlax, tight in his arms while Chris was playing with a set of soft, plush blocks. The bigger Little passed a block to Changbin. The younger stared at the block before taking it. He stared at it, giving his pacifier a small suckle, before tossing it into the air. Felix and Jisung eyed the corner of the room nervously when they saw the block fly into the air. It soared over the edge before landing on Jisung's head and the floor. 

Jisung simply stared at the block before picking it up, walking over to the Littles, and handing it back to the babies. “Here you go, little ones.”

“T’ank you, ‘yungie,” Chris replied, a cute smile on his face. Changbin let out a small squeal, making grabby hands at the soft block.

Jisung gave the Littles a stern look. “Now, the block hit my head, so you both have to be careful. It could hit Uncle Jinnie’s face.” Hyunjin stared at his friend, wondering where Jisung was going. “Then Uncle Jinnie won’t be a handsome prince anymore!” The Caregivers and Seungmin burst into laughter while Hyunjin frowned.

“Even if I did get hit by the block, I’d still be a handsome prince,” Hyunjin argued.

Seungmin snickered. “I don’t know, Hyunjin.” When Hyunjin pouted, Seungmin rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss against Hyunjin’s lips. “I’m teasing, babe.”

Not two minutes later, another block flew out, this one having been tossed by Chris. This one landed by the coffee table. Changbin and Chris let out loud squeals. Changbin grabbed a second block and tossed it out of the gate. Jisung sighed. “I should tell him to stop and discourage this, but he’s so cute and happy.” A third block was flung out of the gated corner, hitting Jisung’s head again.

"Now who's going to lose his handsome face?" Hyunjin teased.

Jisung smirked. "Aw, Hyunjin, you think I'm handsome." When another block was thrown onto the ground outside the gate, a small chuckle was heard.

“Why is our baby tossing blocks around?” Minho questioned. Everyone snapped their heads over to the entryway, where an amused looking Minho stood.

Changbin’s eyes widened, and a bright smile overtook his face. “Ma!” He made grabby hands at his other Caregiver, who walked into the living room and over to Changbin.

Minho bent over and picked up his now ecstatic Little. “Hi, Binnie, how’s Mommy’s Munchlax doing?” Changbin let out a small gurgle, holding Gyu up. He then pointed at the blocks and let out a loud squeal. Minho couldn’t help but smile. “That’s right, Binnie. Mommy saw you tossing those blocks. However, I don’t think Daddy really liked having blocks land on his head." Changbin frowned, earning a coo from Minho. "It's okay, though, baby. You just have to say sorry."

Minho walked over to the couch, sitting next to Jisung. The older Caregiver cradled Changbin in his arms before pressing a kiss on Jisung’s cheek. Felix rushed over to the playpen for his baby while Changbin reached forward and gently patted Jisung's cheek. Minho couldn’t help but chuckle when Jisung still remained unmoving. “Is it really that shocking for me to be home so early?”

“A little bit,” Jisung muttered.

“Hyung, I think you broke him,” Hyunjin commented.

Minho rolled his eyes before adjusting Changbin so that he was right by Jisung’s face. “My little Munchlax, try and bring your daddy back to reality.” Changbin stared at his daddy for a moment before poking Jisung’s cheek. Changbin giggled before poking Jisung’s cheek again.

Jisung chuckled, turning to face his little and his boyfriend. “Is my cheek amusing to you?” Changbin responded by poking it a third time.

“It seems our Munchlax has realized how squishy your cheeks are, Sungie,” Minho teased. Felix, Hyunjin, and Seungmin all snickered, but Jisung didn’t care. His little Munchlax was so cute, and he looked even cuter being cuddled up with Minho the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	4. Requests Open!!!

As the title says, I'm opening up requests for this story! Please be mindful of the universe and the tags when making them, but I should accept them otherwise!


	5. A Messy Baby and Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Neruwriter: ahhhh I hope you don't mind but maybe something about *Jeongin and Felix having trouble feeding Chan since he's a messy eater? Bonus points if you can write about Chan's love for peaches, other than that I love your works! ^^ It's so warm and adorable <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Neruwriter, I'm so sorry it took so long to write this! Better late than never, though!

When Felix and Jeongin had started taking care of Chris, the little had certain ticks that the couple found adorable. For instance, whenever Chris was happy, whether big or little, he would let out a small happy noise. He was clingy and cuddly both in and out of headspace, as well. Overall, in the few years the couple had known Chris, not much had changed about him. Except for one thing: Eating. In the beginning, Chris had been a fairly neat eater. However, as he got more and more comfortable being with Felix and Jeongin, that slowly began to change.

“Chrissie, lunchtime!” Felix called out, setting the bowls of macaroni and cheese down onto the table. The Little, much to the amusement of his caregivers, quickly toddled into the 

“Come on, Chrissie,” Jeongin urged, a bright smile on his face. “It’s mac ‘n cheese!” Chris gasped happily, his pacifier falling out of his mouth. Thankfully, it was attached to a clip, so it didn’t fall onto the ground. Jeongin grabbed hold of Chris’s hand and helped him over to his highchair.

Chris pressed a kiss against Jeongin’s cheek. “T’ank ‘ou, Appa.” Jeongin responded by pressing a kiss on the Little's cheek. He then helped his baby into his highchair. Once the tray was locked into place, he placed the bowl of mac and cheese on it.

“Yummy!” Chris squealed. Once the baby spoon was in his hands, he began to eat.

By the time the meal was done, most of the food had managed to wind up either on the tray or on Chris. Felix chuckled as he gently wiped off Chris’s mouth. “I swear, Chrissie, most of that mac and cheese wound up around your mouth instead of in it.”

When a pout appeared on Chris’s face, Jeongin lovingly rolled his eyes. "Lix hyung, try to be nicer to Chrissie.” Jeongin gently placed Chris’s pastel purple pacifier back into the Little’s mouth. “It’s not his fault that he’s a baby.”

“No’ baby,” Chris argued, a pout forming behind his pacifier.

“But you are,” Felix protested, smiling. He wrapped Chris into a tight hug. “You’re our baby kangaroo.” Chris let out a small whine, giving his pacifier a pouty suckle.

Jeongin cooed. “Are Bubba and I being too much?” When Chris nodded, the younger Caregiver let out an over-the-top gasp, earning a giggle from Felix. “We are?” Chris nodded again, a smile forming on his face. “Well, we’re just going to have to work hard to get that smile back on that cute little face of yours.”

“Tickle attack!” Felix shouted, rushing over to Chris and attacking his sides. Chris let out a loud squeal as he began to laugh loudly.

Once the moment of fun and cuteness had finished, Jeongin helped the Little out of the high chair before looking back at his boyfriend. Felix seemed to be deep in thought. The younger frowned. “Something wrong, Lix hyung?”

“I want to try feeding Chris,” Felix confessed.

“That’s all?” Jeongin questioned, a smile taking over his face. “I thought you were about to say something awful.”

Felix chuckled. “I would never.” He sighed. “I just want to see if we might be able to avoid a mess by feeding Chris.”

Jeongin shrugged. “It could work.” In a way, Jeongin was right. In another, he was wrong.

That night at dinner, Felix, with much less difficulty than his first-ever attempt, managed to lift Chris into his highchair. Chris let out a small squeal as he saw dinner being placed down on the table. “Hungy!”

“Just a moment, Chrissie,” Jeongin chided. “Bubba is getting something for you right now.” He then held up a bib. “Look what Appa has for you, Chrissie.” The Little pouted and even attempted to squirm away from Jeongin when the Caregiver put it on him. “Stop fussing, baby.”

Chris whined, but quickly stopped when he saw Felix approach the table with food on one of his plates. “Bubba!” He gasped when he saw what was on the plate. “Peach!”

Felix chuckled. “That’s right, baby. Bubba got you peaches for after dinner.”

A pout appeared on Chris’s face. “Wan’ peach.”

“I know, baby, but you’ll have them as soon as you’re done eating dinner,” Felix reassured.

“It's alright, baby,” Jeongin argued. “Bubba’s gonna feed you, so it should be super quick. Then you'll get the peaches.” Chris’s eyes widened, staring at his caregivers.

“If you’re okay with Bubba feeding you, that is,” Felix added. Chris stared at the food on the table and at the plate of sliced peaches. After a moment of “deep thinking,” Chris nodded.

“Hungy, Bubba,” the Little muttered. Felix cracked a smile before walking over to the Little’s highchair. He set the plate down on the table near the chair before piling spaghetti onto a dinner plate for Chris.

Felix held the fork of noodles up to Chris’s mouth. “Open up, baby.” Chris stared at the noodles before his attention turned to the peaches.

“Peach?” The Little asked, tilting his head to the side. If Felix were a weaker man, he would have melted for the puppy dog eyes he was receiving from Chris. However, he had to be strong.

“Sorry, baby, but no peaches until you eat your dinner,” Felix argued. He emphasized the point by holding the noodles close to Chris’s mouth again. The Little let out a small humph before eating the noodles. Felix smiled brightly at the boy. “Good job, Chrissie.”

Chris blushed, but a smile persisted on his face. He opened his mouth again as Felix repeated the motion.

The Little let out a small whimper when a forkful of noodles landed on his bib and then the tray. “Aw, baby, it’s okay. That’s why you have the bib.” Felix gently pressed a kiss against Chris’s temple. The Little gave a small nod, opening his mouth for another bite.

After a few minutes, the plate was cleared. Felix gave Chris a bright smile. “Such a good boy, Chris. You ate everything.”

Chris gasped, his eyes turning to the peaches. “Peach, Bubba?”

Felix chuckled. “Of course, baby, you can have the peaches now.” Chris clapped his hands together, opening his mouth for the sweet fruit. “So eager.” He fed a slice of peach to Chris, earning a happy squeal from the Little.

Jeongin simply watched his boyfriend and his little fondly as he ate. All in all, it was a pretty peaceful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	6. When Your Directionally Challenged Boyfriend Wanders Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from le_hamsando:
> 
> JUST TAKE MY HEART JESUS CHRIST NO NEED TO GET AGGRESIVE  
> anYwAYs I have a request ^*^  
> can you do one where they go to an amusement park? And then a caregiver gets lost (to switch things up a bit)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to write this request and to update this story! I hope that you all enjoy!

Jisung breathed a deep sigh as he, his family, and their friends entered the amusement park. He was doing this for Changbin. His little munchlax was having one of his older days today, which was good for Changbin, but not for him. This one phrase was being repeated ad nauseum inside his head as the group of nine continued walking. “You doing okay, Sungie?” Minho questioned, coming up to his boyfriend’s side. “I can take Binnie on the rides if you want."

Jisung shook his head. “I should be fine.” He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “Besides, Binnie's really excited about this.”

“Uncie Jinnie! Uncie Minnie!” Changbin shouted, running over to the couple. “What ride do you wanna go on first?” He looked around the park with wide eyes. “Cause Mommy and Daddy wanna do the rollercoaster, but the water ride looks super fun!”

“Well, Binnie, me and Jinnie will be sticking with the games to be honest," Seungmin admitted.

A pout crossed the Little's face. "But those are boring."

“They’re fun to them, Binnie,” Jisung reprimanded. Changbin pouted but accepted the response.

Chris let out a small whine. “Appa, no wan’ go on scawy wide.”

Felix cooed. “Aw, baby, you can go with Uncle Sungie and Binnie.” Chris whimpered, shaking his head.

“Is that too much for you, baby?” Jeongin asked. Chris nodded, a pout forming behind his paci.

Seungmin and Hyunjin shared a look before nodding. “Hey, Lix, Chris can stay with us,” Hyunjin offered.

Felix turned his attention to the couple. “Are you sure? I’m fine missing the rides.”

Seungmin cocked an eyebrow. “You’ve been going on about this place for the past week, Lix. I wouldn’t be able to go on any of the rides anyways because I get motion sickness, and Hyunjin’s planning to eat a lot of fried foods.” Seungmin walked over to the stroller Chris was strapped into and knelt down. “Well, Chrissie, do you want to walk around with Uncle Minnie and Jinnie?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Chris cheered, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Jeongin chuckled. “Okay, you little kangaroo, you can go with Uncle Minnie and Uncle Jinnie.”

“We can meet back up at the entrance in an hour to get some lunch,” Minho suggested. Everyone nodded, okay with the idea.

With that, the group of nine split up to go about their business at the amusement park.

Seungmin was enjoying this. He had his boyfriend by his side, and Chris was clearly having a fun time going past all of the game booths. “Pwushie!” The Little squealed.

“That’s right, Chrissie,” Seungmin confirmed, a bright smile on his face. “There’s lots of plushies.”

Chris let out a loud gasp as they passed a game booth where a person would throw balls to knock over milk bottles. “Woof! Woof!” Hyunjin glanced over at the booth and smiled. Hanging with the prizes was a large, gray, stuffed wolf that looked incredibly soft and plush.

“Hey, I’m going to get this toy for Chris real quick,” Hyunjin stated before running over to the booth. He gave the man running the booth a smile. “How much to play?”

It took a few minutes and six thousand won, but Hyunjin managed to win the large wolf plushie for Chris. However, when Hyunjin turned around to present the toy to Chris, he was shocked to see that Seungmin and Chris weren’t there. In fact, he didn’t see them at any of the neighboring booths. “Well…shit.” Hyunjin let out a small sigh and looked around. He fished out his phone. “Well…it’s almost been an hour. I might as well head to the entrance.”

Hyunjin did fine at first. He exited the game booths the same way he and Seungmin had entered them. However, very quickly, Hyunjin realized that he had probably taken a wrong point as he was now closer to a death-drop ride at the center of the park than the entrance. He sighed, turning back around to try and make his way back to the game booths. Once again, he made a wrong turn because he was now by a rollercoaster with several twists and turns that maybe he would go on. In short, Hyunjin was lost.

The Neutral made his way over to a close enough bench and sat down, hanging his head. “Hey, you okay?” A voice asked. Hyunjin snapped his head up to see a young man standing over him. He was relatively tall and had a Little resting on his hip.

“Yeah, I’m just lost,” Hyunjin admitted. He held up the plushie. “I won this for a friend’s Little, but my boyfriend must not have heard me because he wasn’t there when I turned around. Then I tried going to the entrance, and now I’m lost.” He let out a small sigh. “I’m Hyunjin, by the way.”

The Caregiver smiled. “I’m Jeonghan, and this little cutie is Joshua.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “You’re that Caregiver Felix and Jeongin told me about!”

“Glad to hear that I’m well-known,” Jeonghan teased, a chuckle in his voice. “As for your directional troubles, I can help you out. Shua and I have just been walking around, haven’t we princess?” Joshua let out a small giggle and nodded in agreement.

“Oh, thank God!” Hyunjin shouted, relieved to finally be getting some help.

Within minutes, the three had arrived at the entrance, where Hyunjin’s friends and boyfriend waited. All of them looked rather worried. Seungmin’s eyes flickered over in Hyunjin’s direction before he sprinted over to the taller boy. “Thank goodness you’re alright! I was a little nervous when we got separated, but then you were late getting here!”

“Shua!” Chris squealed, a smile appearing upon seeing his friend.

“Chwissie!” Joshua cheered. “Shua mi’ ‘ou!”

Jeongin smiled. “It’s good seeing you, Jeonghan hyung.” He glanced over at Hyunjin before smirking. “Thank you for helping our directionally challenged friend.”

Hyunjin frowned. “I am not directionally challenged.”

“How many times did you get lost before Jeonghan-ssi found you?” Jisung questioned. With red cheeks, Hyunjin quietly admitted the amount, earning a laugh from the Caregivers and Seungmin.

“Jin, I love you, but you are directionally challenged,” Seungmin commented. Hyunjin’s frown quickly turned into a pout. However, it disappeared the moment Chris let out a small squeal.

“Woof! Jinnie, woof!” Chris gurgled. Hyunjin turned his focus to the Little, and a bright smile appeared on his face. He walked over to the stroller and gently handed the wolf to Chris. The Little’s eyes widened, and his paci fell out of his mouth as he let out a happy gasp. “Woof!” He cuddled the plushie to his chest before looking up at Hyunjin with bright eyes. “T’ank ‘ou, Jinnie!”

Hyunjin’s smile grew. “You’re welcome, Chrissie.” Seeing the smile on the Little’s face made getting lost worth it…Even if it meant his friends were going to tease him for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	7. Big Update!

Hey, everyone, I know this isn't the update you were expecting from this story, but I have a few announcements, and I figured this would be the best place to do so.

So, as some of you might have noticed, this story is now labeled as complete. Well, that's because, for now, it is. I have decided that I want to put this story and _5 Families + 1 House = Chaos!_ on the backburner. As such, I'm marking them complete. That doesn't mean they're going to be abandoned altogether. I do still intend to keep writing chapters for them. I just figured it would be better to leave them marked as complete until I make my way back to them as opposed to keeping them incomplete and keeping y'all wondering when they'll get updated. These stories just don't have my full attention.

Alongside this, I also marked _How Two Became Fourteen_ and the Facility series as complete. These I did because I meant to do so a whole lot sooner, but I kept putting it off. I genuinely did mean to mark chapter eight as the last chapter of HTBF since I just could not figure out what to write beyond that last chapter of fluff. The Facility, though, I just lost all drive to write. I wrote it based on this idea I had when I was like 14, and I realized after the last oneshot that I wrote for the series that the concept of the Facility didn't make much sense...I'm like this with a lot of my older works, but so are most writers lol.

That being said...The Facility is going to be rebooted as the Mochi program. It sounds a lot less sinister, and it's a sort of college AU as well, so I don't have to completely mess around with character ages. If you need more context for the Mochi program (prepare for a shameless plug), then go check out my other story _Baby Hyungs_ 's newest chapter, as it gives some insight into what the Mochi program is precisely. Also, FYI, I will be properly crediting the concept of the Mochi program to the amazing BlackPhoenix7 since they did essentially come up with the concept of the program.

So, all of this to say: I am not abandoning _2+2=Insanity!_ or _5+1=Chaos!_ , but they are not my top priority (hence why they're marked incomplete). However, I am done with _How Two Became Fourteen_ , and I am abandoning the Facility series to make an oneshot-centric story surrounding a concept called the Mochi program that I've featured in a new chapter of my other fic _Baby Hyungs_. I hope that this long update is helpful for y'all. I'm sorry it's so long. I tend to ramble. Hope y'all have a nice day. And if you're reading this right after I posted it, go to sleep! Unless you're in a timezone where it's late morning or early afternoon, y'all are fine. The rest of you, though, go to sleep!


End file.
